gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Clinton
"Look homie, I don't mind dying. You feel me? But I just want to die over something that matters, homie. That's what Forum Gangsters should really be about." : ― Franklin Clinton to Lamar Davis in the mission Chop Franklin Clinton is one of the three protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V, along with Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips, he will be also in Los Santos Stories. Background Franklin was born in South Los Santos, San Andreas in 1988. He never knew his father and his mother became a cocaine addict when Franklin was very young. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father was violent and physically abusive towards his mother, possibly causing her to turn to cocaine to escape being abused. Franklin's father left his mother while she was still pregnant with Franklin. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death when Franklin was a little boy. Following his mother's death, he moved in with his maternal grandparents. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB Bradshaw. Despite being constantly spoiled by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street hustler. One of his first jobs was selling cigarettes with Bradshaw. The scheme was successful until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather "gave chase to both him and Bradshaw all around South Los Santos". After the death of his grandparents, Franklin and his aunt Denise moved into a house on Forum Drive left to them by Franklin's grandmother in her will. Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya, but was expelled for assaulting a teacher for an unknown reason. Around this time, he began the life of a gangbanger and dope dealer and started committing various petty crimes such as carjackings and small-time bank robberies with Lamar. During their first bank robbery, they stole $2,000 but did not get to keep the money stolen, because a dye pack spilled onto the money, making it worthless. Franklin also worked for a local drug dealer named Marcus, whom he later killed. Franklin's life of petty crime caught up with him in 2008, when he was arrested and sent to prison. After his release, he decided to give up his previous gang life and get some legitimate work. A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he and Lamar began working for Armenian businessman Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the exorbitant interest payments, Franklin and Lamar repossess the cars. Around the same time, he receives a message from Tanisha that she is breaking up with him due to her brother's death and fearing that Franklin's criminal lifestyle will bring her to harm. Events of GTA V Please for the life of Franklin before the GTA 5 Ending see here. Ending Franklin contacts Lester and goes to meet him at his house to discuss the situation. Upon arriving, he tells Lester that Steve Haines wants him to kill Trevor and Devin Weston wants him to kill Michael. At first, Lester can't find a solution for both Michael and Trevor to survive but comes up with an idea to ambush them and their forces by leading them to the Foundry. Franklin then contacts Lamar and goes to pick him up for extra support. After doing so, Franklin fills him in on the situation as Lamar is surprised Franklin would help his friends and agrees to help. They arrive at the Foundry with Lamar as the lookout while Franklin goes inside and stops Michael and Trevor from arguing making them reach a common ground. He soon helps Michael and Trevor fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then contacts Lester for eliminating their enemies. Trevor goes off to kill Steve Haines and Michael goes after Stretch to keep him from any known associates while Franklin goes off to kill Wei Cheng in order to not implicate Trevor. Afterwards, he meets Michael and Trevor, who had kidnapped Devin in his car, at the foothills of Mount Chiliad. Seeing the defeated Devin, Franklin mocks him by saying "My bad homie. I picked C. Ain't that a bitch?" After further taunting Devin on their victory, the trio push his car off the cliff and into the ocean, before the car explodes, killing Devin. The three promise to still be friends and go their separate ways. Los Santos Stories The 23 years old Aaron Berdevan arrives at Los Santos and is taken by Franklin Clinton in his home, there they talk about how they will beat The Ballas Gang, as Franklin gets out of the house a bit a Flatbed Crane Truck driven by Ballas Members attacks with it's crane Franklin, injuring him, then the truck drives off to The Beach, whether Franklin survived or not is unknown however he most likely died. Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online